


Heward's Handy Haversack

by LinnyBear



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble dump, F/F, F/M, Gen, in stream fic, shipping and speculation and aus oh my, who knows what i'll end up posting in this thing, will warn for spoilers on individual chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinnyBear/pseuds/LinnyBear
Summary: A series of mini prompts, warm up drabbles, in stream write ups, what ifs, and odds and ends that I didn't want to post alone. Various ships, characters, universes, and settings.





	1. Laundry - Kimallura

**Author's Note:**

> So if you keep up with my Dragon Age fic dump, Stash All Junk, this is just like that except for critrole.

[1:55:53 PM] Livvia: college roommate au. Kima is a mess and allura keeps tripping over her stuff

\-------

Allura tripped just as she turned into the hallway. She made herself breathe, once she caught her balance again. _In, out. Please don’t kill her._ “Kima.” 

The Halfling appeared in the doorway, looking scolded already. “Shit. I ah – I meant to clean that up.” 

“It’s – Are these the same clothes from last week?” Bless her dear heart, Kima was an absolute mess. If she wasn’t so fond of the woman, Allura might have kicked her out. Alright, no she wouldn’t have. But she would have seriously considered it. 

“They… Might be. I’ve been busy, alright? Look, I’ll clean up now.” She bent to pick up clothes and books, her rugby gear that she’d thrown in a pile in the hallway, while Allura looked on, arms folded. Triumphantly, she threw it – boots and all – into the laundry basket.  

Close enough. 

“Thank you, Kima.” She tried to sound exasperated, she really did. But it probably came out more endeared.  

“Don’t worry, Allie, I should have done it sooner.” She shrugged, and reached out to squeeze the taller woman’s hand.  

Allura decided not to mention the dishes or the bathroom, for now.  

“Now, we had a movie date, right?” Allura changed the subject as the hung her bag in the closet. “Pizza and terrible movies?” 

Kima grinned. “I have the second remake of _Beholder’s Eye._ It’s absolute shit. You’ll love it.” 

She was wrong, of course. But she did, at least, love the company. 


	2. Storm - Vexleth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written in a telegram chat during the stream of Episode 67. So, spoilers.
> 
> [1:04:00 AM] Livvia:  
> i thought she was gonna say something like "brother, I see /exactly/ what you see in her rn"
> 
> [1:04:38 AM] Sarah:  
> yeah same
> 
> [1:04:51 AM] Sarah: something to imply she finds keyleth hot  
> as she should
> 
> [1:04:57 AM] Livvia: yes pls  
> i need a fic

She isn’t sure why it happens then. It isn’t the first time Keyleth has acted so powerfully, used nature as a tool, an extension of herself to save them. She was an Air Ashari, after all. But this… 

There is power surrounding Keyleth. She is wild, red hair billowing around her, crowning her face as her eyes glow, hands, reach out, and she holds the storm itself in her hands. 

It’s breathtaking. 

She’s. _Breathtaking_. 

Vex is suddenly aware that her mouth is wide open, jaw slack, and closes it. _Head on, Vex’ahlia, it’s just Keyleth. You’ve known this about her._ But she’d never seen it.

She turns to Vax – she isn’t sure what she’s trying to say – something to lighten the weight settling into her chest at this realization. 

“You know, Vax.” He turns to her, expectantly. 

_I know what you see in her_. She almost says. _I see it now. Plainly._

“You know, this is the first time I can honestly say your girlfriend is cooler than you are.”

That would do for now, until she could sort this out in herself.


	3. Memory - Kimallura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unprompted, written during the stream of episode 73, once **SPOILERS** 
> 
> \- Raishan alters Kima's memory. I felt like Allura wouldn't be too happy to find out.

"Glad to see you back well, Love." An amused smile plays at Allura's lips as she watches Kima in the practice yard, swinging a sword nearly the size of the halfling herself with the kind of ease one might use a dagger.

“Allie!” She grins, ear to ear, and it warms Allura to see. “I got a new toy. It’s fucking  _ awesome  _ too. Oh! And we killed a dragon! And - “ Allura silences her excited chattering with a quick kiss, intending to pull back and tell her,  _ slow down love, one thing at a time, but do tell me everything.  _

The words die in her throat. Something is.  _ Off. _

“Have you - Are you alright?” Bits of magic still touch Kima’s mind, Allura can feel it.

“I mean, I’m tired. Did I mention the dragon? And the - what was it - Gorista?” 

There’s something else. If someone used some sort of memory magic on Kima - 

Allura smooths out the anger underneath her skin. For now. “Come, rest. Tell me everything.”


End file.
